Just Friends
by virusxhorrorgirl
Summary: Joe and Cole have their ups and downs throughout their awkward relationship. Will Cole realise thay they are really just friends? Or can Joe save their relationship and make her realise that it's true love?
1. 01: Black Rain

Cole

I sighed as I sat out front watching the rain fall. I was always the best friend, the girl who was in the background. I watched my friends take the spot light because I refused to do it myself. Yeah, it sucked, but it was the choice I made. I was so used to being put down by my family that I was used to being the shadows. I sighed when I heard a laugh, "Why are you in the rain Cole?" I put on a fake smile, "Hi Joe." I've known Joe since I was a kid, along with his three brothers. He came up onto he porch and sat on my lap, putting an arm around my shoulders. I smirked and he sighed, "So tell me what's wrong or I'm gonna have to...torture you." He grinned and I looked away, "I'm fine Joe. I promise." He shook his head, "You're not fine. So that means you just lied." I groaned, "Promises are meant to be broken." He rolled his eyes and my step mom opened the door, "Nicole Marie. Get in the fucking house." She slammed the door and I jumped. Joe glared, "I don't understand why you put up with this. They just hurt you." I got up causing him to stumble a little. He grabbed my wrist, "I can see the bruises Nicole." I looked down and felt his arms wrap around me. I was getting nervous. The door opened again and my dad came out. He ripped me backwards and shouted, "Stay the fuck away from my daughter, boy. I don't wanna see you again." He shoved Joe causing him to trip on the step and fall onto his butt. He sat there in the rain with a tear rolling down his cheek as he watched me get dragged into the house.

I was in black ripped up jeans, a tight gray MxPx shirt that was above my belly button, and my vans. I had the right side of my lip pierced, my labret, my belly button, my left eyebrow, and my tongue. My ears were a 0 gauge and I was...an outcast. I had on black eyeliner and my bleach blonde and hot pink/black highlighted hair was in a pony tail. I grabbed my phone and house keys and walked downstairs. I hurried outside and started walking to school. "Nicole!" It was Joe's voice. I turned to see him walking towards me with his older brother Kevin. I looked down and felt him grab my wrist. He turned me and looked me in the eyes. He ran his thumb over the cut on the left side of my lip along with the bruising. He gently tilted my face up to look him in the eyes, "He hit you again..." I nodded and he hugged me, "Let's skip school today." I nodded and he looked at Kevin, "Don't tell mom and dad, please!" Kevin nodded and hugged me, "Love you kiddo." I nodded and Joe and I walked towards the shopping center.  
We walked to Maggie Moo's and he asked, "Want a milkshake? It's on me." I nodded and went to sit down. He came back with a chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake and a mint chocolate chip milkshake. I was still quiet, "Thanks." He smiled, "Yeah. No big." I sighed and he placed his hand on top of mine, sending waves of electricity throughout my body. Joe took a sip of his milkshake, "You need to tell someone he hits you Cole." I was scared, "I don't know what to do Joe." He gave me a reassuring smile, "I'm here for you ok." I nodded and he leaned over the table and hugged me. When he sat back down I felt a little better about myself.  
Joe and I were walking through the park. I sighed and he asked, "What's on your mind?" I looked down, "I think I'm falling for this guy and he doesn't even act like I exist. I'm always the girl in the background and he takes center stage. He would never see me as his girl. It kinda sucks." Joe rolled his eyes, "He isn't worth anything to you than. If he can't see you how you wish he would than forget him." I felt worse about the situation, "I really like him though and I wish I could tell him." He was about to speak when his phone went off. He checked his text and smirked, "My mom said you could stay over tonight." I nodded and smiled, "Thanks." He nodded and hugged me.

Since it was Friday night and his mom said I could stay, Joe and I planned on having fun. He and Kevin shared a room, aka the basement. We had the Nintendo hooked up and had a bunch of junk food. We also snuck a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was around midnight and Joe was out like a light on his bed. I was outside looking at the stars when Kevin walked out, "You ok?" I smirked, "What is it with the Jonas' and asking me that question, verbatum?" He smirked, "I have NO idea. But seriously. Talk." I groaned. I was as close to Kevin as I was to Joe, "I started to like someone and he doesn't like me back." Kevin had a huge grin, "He feels the same kiddo. Seriously. You're all he talks about." I blushed, "You don't even know who I like!" Kevin burst into laughter, "We both may be drunk and stupid but it's so obvious to everyone but you two that you like each other! Go tell him!" He shoved me towards the door. I groaned, "He's asleep!" Kevin shoved me again and I fell through the door. He closed the door and held it shut. I walked over to Joe's bed and crawled in, curling up with him. He shifted, "Bout time you came to bed. I thought you would end up in Kevin's bed." I replied, "I always sleep in yours with you..." He nodded and I asked, "Joe...do you like me?" He opened his eyes, "Why wouldn't I? You're like my best friend." I nodded and turned, "Oh...ok." He put a hand on my shoulder, "What? Cole...what did you mean?" I sighed, "I'm the best friend. I know." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He whined, "Nicole...tell me." I shook my head and closed my eyes. I felt his body against my own and we basically melted together. He put his arms around me and kissed my neck, "Night Nicole."

Joe

I opened my eyes and turned to look at the clock by the tv. The digital red numbers screamed 7:30 AM. I groaned and Nicole shifted, but didn't wake up. I let her go and gently got out of bed. I walked upstairs to see Kevin and Nick sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating pancakes. My mom was leaning against the counter, "Is Nicole alright?" I nodded, "Yeah." I yawned and sat down, "She is still asleep. It's probably the first night she's been able to peacefully sleep since the last time she stayed over." My mom nodded and Kevin smiled, "So...what did you two talk about?" I shook my head and we all looked at my mom. She sighed, "I get it! Personal. I'm going." She walked out of the kitchen and our attention went back to each other. I sighed, "She asked me if I liked her and I freaked dude. I was like you're my best friend, why wouldn't I?" Kevin smacked his forehead, "She likes you Joe. She really does. I got her to admit that and you made her feel stupid. What the hell!" I groaned and heard the basement door close. My mom and Cole walked into the kitchen. My mom smiled, "We're all going to the beach. Come on." We groaned and Cole sighed, "I don't own a bathing suit." My mom's mouth hit the floor, "Boys, tell your father to meet us at the beach. Get ready. Cole, come with me." They left and we sat there confused.

We were wrestling in the water when I saw Nick stop and his mouth hang open. Kevin looked behind me too, in shock. I turned around to see Cole walking towards the water with my mom. She was in a white bathing suit with the blue volcom stone all over it. She had never worn anything like this. It was always band tees and shitty jeans. I felt a beach ball hit me in the side of the head but all I could do was walk towards Cole. I could hear Kevin and Nick snickering. My dad was laughing as he made his way towards my mom. Once I reached Cole she crossed her arms around her stomach, "Hey...like it?" I nodded and she started to shift, "Please say something Joe." She looked into my eyes and I melted. I put my hands onto her hips and leaned in slowly. She looked scared, but leaned in, making our lips touch. I pulled away a little and smiled, "You look amazing." She looked down and I lightly lifter her face, "Don't. You look beautiful. No need to be embarrassed." A beach ball hit me in the head again and I turned, "Frankie! Stop it!" He giggled and I turned to face Cole, "Come on." She nodded and held my hand, following me into the water.


	2. 02: First Kiss

Cole

Leaving Joe was the most horrible thing I had to do. It was time for me to go home. I hated home. Joe's mom always told my mom that I was staying with her daughter Nicole. Yeah, we said Nick was a girl. My parents didn't know that boys actually lived there. When I got home I went straight upstairs, locked my door, and turned on my lap top. Kevin was on IM.

KJonas: So did my idiot brother ask you out yet?  
NBarton: No...Why?  
KJonas: Dammit. Ok. Well I'll talk to him.  
NBarton: No! I don't want him to be annoyed with me. Seriously Kev.  
KJonas: He won't. He's just being an idiot. Lol. Happy he kissed you?  
NBarton: It was a peck!  
KJonas: So it sucked?! HAHAHA! I HAVE to make fun of him.  
NBarton: NO! Don't. It was my first kiss Kev. Don't tell him that.  
KJonas: Wow...I would've never known.  
KJonas: Shit. I have to get off. Joe is homeeee. TTyL. Love you kiddo.  
NBarton: TTyL Kevvy.

I sighed and layed back. I closed my laptop and turned on my tv. There was nothing on and it was driving me up the wall. About 3 hours later I heard something hit the window. I turned off my tv and got up. I walked over to my window and opened it. Joe was standing there smiling, "Come on." I grinned and grabbed my hoodie, climbing out of my window. I stumbled as I jumped off of the tree branch and he caught me. I smiled weakly and he gave me a peck on my lips. I got chills. He helped me stand up and he held my hand, whispering, "Let's go. I wanna show you something." I sighed, "Joe. It's midnight." He shrugged and led me to the park. The lights were out and he led me up to the little castle like structure. He sat down, hanging his legs over the side. I followed and he said, "Aren't the stars pretty?" I nodded and we both layed back. We turned to look at eachother and Joe scooted closer, closing the gap between us. He smiled, "Do you wanna be mine?" I nodded and he kissed me. I stopped, "Joe...You're my first kiss..." He smiled, "Good. Here...I'll show you." I nodded and we kissed again. It was amazing. I giggled a little and pulled away, "Wow."

Joe was holding my hand as he walked me home. I smiled, "Come in and watch a movie." He nodded and we climbed up the tree into my room. I decided to leave the window open. The lights were still out. We walked over to my bed, took our shoes off, and curled up on my nice king size. Joe wrapped his arms around me and we started Nightmare Before Christmas. I smiled and looked up. He looked down and kissed me. I smiled and we kept kissing. Joe put his hand on my stomach and started to lift my shirt up. I gasped, "Joe..." He looked me in the eyes, "Yeah?" I sighed, "I want to do it..." His eyes widened a little, "Wow. Really?" I nodded, "Yeah"  
I opened my eyes to a pounding on the door, "Nicole! Open the god damned door!" I jumped up, "Joe!" I was whispering him and shaking him. He woke up and hurried out. I put on my pj's and opened the door, "Y-yes dad?" He grabbed my pony tail and dragged me down the stairs, "I told you to fucking clean this shit up!" I fell to the floor and he hit me. I screamed in pain. He got angrier, "You have a hickey you stupid whore!"

Joe

I was walking down the street with a big smile on my face until I heard sirens. I turned and saw them going towards Cole's. I stopped and ran back to her house. There was an ambulance and a few cop cars. Her parents were being dragged out of the house. I ran over to the ambulance to see Cole, broken and torn up. I shouted, "Wait! I'm coming! I'm her boyfriend." They nodded and I climbed into the ambulance. They closed the doors and started off. I held her hand, "Cole! What happened baby?!" She wasn't responding to anything. Her eyes were closed. I was told to move and the medics took over. I was actually scared. I didn't want to lose my best friend...my girlfriend.  
I sat in the waiting room with my mom, my dad, Nick, Kevin, and my little brother Frankie. I was halfway off of the chair and halfway asleep. Right as I closed my eyes I heard someone ask, "Is someone in here the guardian for Nicole Barton?" My eyes shot open and I stood up with my parents, "Her parents were arrested tonight. I'm her boyfriend. My parents are here." He nodded and walked over, "Nicole has some really bad bruises and cuts. She has a few bruised ribs and a contusion in her left arm. She woke up but we gave her something for the pain so I'm not sure how long she'll be able to stay awake." He told us the room number and I practically ran to her room. She was laying there hooked up to a bunch of machines. I ran over to her bed and felt tears running down my cheeks, "Hey." She opened her eyes, "Hi." I bent down and kissed her forehead causing her to grimace in pain. I gasped and she sighed, "It hurts Joe. Everything hurts. Even talking..." I gently held her hand and she tried her hardest to smile. She said quietly, "Come closer." I nodded and my face was centimeters from hers. She lightly kissed my lips, "You're my world Joe Jonas."

It's been about a week and Cole was getting a little better, but she had to be hospitalized. It was scary. I hated seeing her like this. When I walked towards her room I heard her talking and I stopped, "Kevin I think I'm falling in love with him. I've never been open to anyone. To be honest...he was my first kiss...and..." I heard Kevin, "You two?" Cole sighed, "Yeah. I woke up with butterflies. None of it was a mistake. It was an amazing feeling and I hated being just friends. That night he asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm so happy Kev. I hope he still wants to be my boyfriend." I smiled and walked into the room, "Hi baby..." I handed her flowers and kissed her cheek, "You ok?" She nodded and scooted over so I could sit on the bed with her. She put the flowers in the vase with the other roses, "They're beautiful Joe." I grinned and she rolled her eyes. Nick walked in, "Coley bear! You're coming home today...with us!" She smiled, "Really?!" My parents walked in, "Really. You can stay with us kiddo."

Cole

Joe helped me out of bed and I was stilll shaky. He helped me put on regular clothes and his parents checked me out. We were walking to the car and he was holding my hand. I felt so secure with him. He helped me into the car, "Hungry?" I looked into his warm brown eyes and practically melted. He was so sweet and he knew how to comfot me. I nodded, "A little." Joe asked, "Dad, can Cole and I go see a movie or something?" His dad stopped at a red light, "Nicole, are you going to be ok with it?" I nodded and asked, "Can I shower first please?" His dad nodded and we went to their house.

Joe and I were in my room getting my stuff together. We had gone to the movies and I was allowed to pick up my things because my my parents were locked up, so it was deemed safe. I sighed and Joe was standing in front of me, "You don't regret the other night?" I shook my head and pulled him towards me, "I felt right doing it with you Joe." He smiled and kissed me. I leaned back onto the bed and he crawled on top of me, "You should be on top...I'm gonna squish you and cause pain." I nodded and we switched. I looked at his shirt, "I-I don't know what to do..." He sat up a little and took my shirt of slowly. He looked into my icy blues, "Now you do it." I slowly took his shirt off, running my fingers along his chest, making him gasp. He smiled and kissed me softly.  
Joe and I were laying there and tears made their way to my eyes. I never wanted these moments to end. It was going to be hard adjusting to being with him all of the time, but I think I can manage. I felt Joe's thumb rub my cheek, "Hey...please don't cry. What's wrong?" I sighed, "I love you Joe. I really do and I don't wanna lose you." He nodded and kissed me gently, "I love you too." I smiled and closed my eyes. Joe kissed my forehead and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Joe and I walked through the door and Mrs. and Mr. Jonas smiled. I waved and Joe went to put my stuff in his room. Mrs. Jonas asked, "Are you sure you're ok with sleeping in Joe's room?" I nodded, "Yes ma'am." She smiled, "Well...have fun kids. Dinner will be ready at 6." Joe came in, grabbed my hand, and led me to his room. He closed the door, turning on his stereo. I smiled and layed on his bed. He walked over and layed next to me. I yawned and he kissed my forehead. I layed my head on his chest and he asked, "So what do you want to do?" I shrugged, "I don't know Joe." He nodded and I felt his hand moving on my back in circles. I giggled, "Joe that feels wierd." He grinned, "Hot wierd or ticklish wierd?" I smirked, "Hm...I don't know." He turned so he was leaning over me and pulled my shirt up. I took his shirt off and someone burst in, "Oh my god Joe guess wh-" I fell onto the floor and Nick's face was bright red as he turned and slammed the door. Joe and I burst into laughter and I quickly put my shirt on. I climbed back onto the bed and sighed, "I can't believe your brother just saw my boobs..." He shook his head and we got up, walking upstairs. Kevin was sitting in the living room with Nick, wide eyed. Joe sighed, "Please don't tell mom and dad." Nick looked up, "You were going to defy the purity ring Joseph Jonas. How can you think about that? We made a promise to our parents..." Joe looked down, "Nicole and I already did..." The looks on their faces were priceless. Kevin laughed since he already knew and Nick just gaped, "Wow." I sighed, "I-I'm sorry." I turned and walked away, going outside. I sat by the pool and closed my eyes. When I opened them Joe was standing behind me, "What's wrong?" I sighed again, "I ruined your promise Joe." He shrugged, "I love you Nicole." I looked into his eyes, "Really?" He bent down and kissed me, "Really." I smiled weakly and he asked quietly, "Want to resume what we were TRYING to do before Nick burst in?" I shook my head, "Can we watch a movie together?" He smiled and helped me up, "Sure baby."

Dinner was awkward. Nick kept staring back and forth between Joe and I. Frankie wouldn't sit still. Kevin had to continuously hold back from laughing at us. Denise and Kevin were talking about work. Joe was holding my hand under the table as we were eating. Denise asked me, "How you feeling sweetie?" I shrugged, "Doing better. I'm having nightmares though." Joe looked up, "Like you wouldn't believe. I wake up to getting shoved off of my bed or slapped at." I blushed, "Sorry." He shook his head, "Don't worry about it." I nodded and Denise sighed, "If it doesn't stop we may have to take you to see a psycologist." I rolled my eyes to myself, "Ok." I felt Joe squeeze my hand.

Everyone was asleep and I decided to take a midnight swim. I sighed as submurged my body into the water. About ten minutes later Kevin walked out, "Oh. Hey Nicole. Why are you up so late?" I shrugged, "Can't sleep. Too afraid to beat your brother up." He laughed and put his feet into the water, "I can't sleep either." I smiled, "Swim with me." He shook his head, "I'm in my boxers." I smiled and swam over to him. I pulled his hand and he fell in. I laughed quietly and he came up, "This is war." Kevin and I started wresting until he pinned me against the wall, "Say sorry." Our faces were getting closer, "NO." He grinned, "Say sorry." I looked into his eyes, "No." He leaned in and kissed me. I gasped and he backed up, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. What have I done?!" I looked down, "Kev-" He cut me off, "Joe is going to hate me for this." I walked closer and grabbed his shoulders, "Kevin! Stop! Calm do-" His lips crashed into mine and he pushed me back against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and ran my hands through his hair. I pulled away, "Oh my god Kevin. We can't..." I pushed myself up onto the ledge and dryed off quickly. I put my towel down, "You can use it." I turned to walked away but he grabbed me, "Nicole...please. Don't tell Joe. He'll hate me." I looked down, "He'll hate me Kevin. He will never forgive me." Kevin rubbed my shoulders, "I'm sorry." I sighed and looked down. He lifted my chin and kissed me again. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me deeper. I pushed him back a little and we fell. I landed on top of him and he smiled. We fell behind something and no one would see us if they looked outside. Kevin pulled me down and started kissing me. His hands made their way to my back and he pulled the strings to my top. I gasped realising that it had gotten colder outside. I heard a voice, "Cole?" I whispered, "Stay here. Don't come in for 5 minutes. I stood up, adjusting my top, "Hey Joe. I went skinny dipping." I made a face and walked over to him. He smiled, "Next time I'll join you." I kissed him and smiled, "Ok." I picked up the towel and we walked towards the house, going inside. We went to his room and I dropped my towel. He locked the door and smirked, "Can we?" I nodded and he walked over, kissing me. 


	3. 03: Inseperable

Joe

I opened my eyes and yawned. Cole was still fast asleep. I got up and put on my t-shirt, walking out of my room. I walked over to Kevin's door and knocked, "You up?" I heard him reply, "Yeah. Why?" He opened the door and followed me to the game room. We weren't going to venture upstairs until mom called. He asked, "What's wrong?" I sighed, "I think she's pulling away from me since the day at the hospital. It's like she is afraid all of the time." Kevin nodded, "She was abused badly Joe. You'll have to understand it's hard for her to mentally recover." I nodded and we turned on the nintento. I smirked, "Dude. We should wake Nick up and have a video game tournament today." Kevin laughed, "Ok. Go wake him up and I'll get your lazy girlfriend up." I replied quickly, "No! Let her sleep. She hasn't been getting any sleep. Last night I woke up and she wasn't there. She was outside because she is afraid to fall asleep." Kevin nodded and I went to go wake up Nick.

About two hours later Nicole finally came out of my room. She walked over and kissed my neck, my cheek, than my lips, "Morning." I smiled, "Morning." She sat down next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. Nick and Kevin were up against eachother right now. I sighed and asked, "You hungry?" She nodded and we looked at the clock. It was only 9. Our mom finally called down the stairs, "Joe, Nicole, Kevin! You awake? Is Nick down there?" We all replied, "Yes!" We walked upstairs and she smiled, "What would you like for breakfast?" Frankie ran into the room, "Waffles!" My dad walked in laughed, "Calm down Frankie." He smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
The guys and I were sitting in the living room with pens, paper, and Kevin and Nick's guitars. I was messing with the keyboard and we were trying to write. We haven't really since the whole thing with Nicole happened. Her and my mom decided to go shopping. It was nice that they're bonding. I looked at Kevin, "You ok? You're usually more talkative." He shrugged, "Yeah. Just tired." I nodded and Nick and I looked at eachother funny. Kevin was acting funny. I shrugged it off and stood up. I jumped up and down for a bit, "I got it." I stopped jumping, "Take my hand tonight. We can run so far. We can change the world to anything we want. We can stop for hours just staring at the stars. they shine down to show us." Kevin nodded, "You know when the sun forgets to shine. I'll be ther to hold you through the night and we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight. Adn even when we're miles and miles apart you're still holding all of my heart. I promise it will never be dark. I know, we're inseperable." Nick chimed in, "We could run forever if you wanted to, and I would not get tired becasue I'd be with you. I keep singing this song, until the very end. We have done all these things." I smiled, "I would give it all. Never let you fall. Cause you know, we're inseperable. I would give it all, just to show you I'm in love. Cause you know we're inseperable." The guys and I high fived and decided to make Kevin's part the chorus. I grinned, "This song is good. For Cole..." The guys rolled their eyes but smiled with me.

Cole

I walked into the house and the guys were sitting in the living room still writing. I smiled, "Hey guys." They nodded and I went to put my bags in Joe and I's room. When I came back up Denise was starting lunch. I sighed and sat at the island in the kitchen. She asked, "Are you ok?" I nodded, "I'm just so confused." She nodded, "About what?" I sighed, "Joe...I don't know why he loves me so much." She smiled, "Because you two grew up together. It was like a match made in heaven. God had it planned. You're all he thinks about and talks about. When someone says your name it brings a smile to his face." I looked down, "I don't deserve Joe." She asked, "Why?" I shrugged, "I'm just...look at my parents." Denise sighed, "That doesn't mean a thing sweetie."

It's been a three months and Joe and I are still happy. We're falling further in love. We were leaving on tour in two months. Kevin and I have tried to forget what we had done to Joe. I wasn't feeling too good and Joe went to a party with Nick. Kevin stayed home to have his dad help him with something. It had been two hours and I was missing Joe. I walked over to Kevin's room, "Can you take me to get Joe? He probably isn't ready to come home but he said he would if I needed him...I need him Kev." He nodded and grabbed his keys. We got into the car and Kevin said, "I'm still sorry." I nodded, "I guess I am too." He nodded too and started the car. When we got to the party it was crazy. I was having trouble. I was holding on to Kevin's arm as we made our way through the crowd. I wasn't feeling good and to be honest I wanted to throw up, "Kev! I need to puke." We quickly made our way to the bathroom and I pushed the door open. Joe was sitting on the toilet with a girl sitting in his lap and they were kissing. In his hand was a bottle of Jack. They were unclothed from the waist down and it stung my heart a way I had never felt. I gasped, "Joe...Danger...JJ..." He pushed the girl off of his lap, "Cole. Baby...Oh my god." I turned and ran out of the house. I got into Kevin's car and he got in right after me. I sobbed, "Take me home please." Kevin nodded. As we drove off I could see Joe stumbling out of the house, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Kevin and I got home and I had a text: "It's Joe. I'm sleeping at Matt's. I love you. I'm so sorry. Maybe a night apart will give you room to think. I love you so much. Please forgive me." We walked downstairs and Kevin walked into his room. I walked in after him and he was sitting on his bed. I walked over to him, "Kev..." He looked up and I kissed him. He kissed back than pushed away, "Nicole. Don't do this...you cheated on Joe too." I sighed, "But he fucked her and he doesn't know that." Kevin sighed and I turned, walking out of the room.

I was sitting in pool. My purse was on the lawn chair, my clothes and a towel next to it. I was swimming in my bathing suit. My clothes were out here because I was going to leave. It was midnight and I was going to go over Sj's and see if she had something for me. I heard someone get into the pool, "Cole I'm sorry." I turned to see Kevin walking towards me. I sighed, "What do you want?" He sighed, "I know that you love Joe. It hurts that you're using me to get back at him...if that makes sense. But I know I'll never have you. So I changed my mind." I shrugged and turned back around. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. Chills ran down my spine. I turned and he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed back. He pushed me against the wall and kissed my neck, along my jaw, and my lips. I moaned a little and he smiled. I pushed myself onto the ledge, "Come here." I walked over to my purse and grabbed my wallet. I grabbed a condom out of my wallet and tossed it to him." He raised an eyebrow and I seductively undid my top, dropping it onto the pavement. His mouth dropped. I climbed into the pool and took my bottoms off, placing them with my top. He turned and I saw the wrapper drop. He climbed into the pool and pushed me back against the wall. I smirked, "Boxers?" He started sucking on my neck. I pushed him and he took his boxers off, throwing them onto my bikini pile. He pushed his body against mine and I couldn't stop what was going on. My body wanted it. My body needed to feel comfort. I wrapped my legs around his waist and whispered, "You take the lead." He nodded and positioned himself, "You sure?" I asked the same question, "Are you?" I pointed to his ring and he nodded, pushing in.  
Kevin and I grabbed everything from outside and ended up inside. I put my stuff in Joe's room and brought my pj's into Kevin's room. He locked his door and we were laying on his bed, still clothless. My head was laying on his chest and he was breathing steadily. He had fallen asleep with me in his arms. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I'm a whore! I got up without waking Kevin. I put on my pj's and somehow got boxers on Kevin without him waking up. I walked out of his room, closing his door, and went into the game room. I layed on the couch and closed my eyes.

I could hear yelling, "Joe! I can't believe you didn't come home last night! Were you drinking young man?!" I opened my eyes and sat up. I got up and walked upstairs to see Joe looking horrible, getting yelled at by his parents. Usually I called them mom and dad too. But when Denise asked if I was ok I looked down, "No Mrs. Jonas. I'm not ok. I'm going to call my mom." They all knew that if I called my real mom I wouldn't live here anymore and I would live with her. Which meant no more sleeping over at their house. Denise sighed, "Please don't. Joe not coming home is something stupid." I felt tears, "Should I tell them or will you? You won't? Ok. I saw him making out with another girl!" Joe got up, "I'm sorry! Forgive me! How many times do I have to say it Nicole?!" I turned and walked back downstairs. I could hear his parents yelling at him. When he came down I was sitting on his bed in normal clothes with my bags packed. He had tears in his eyes, "Don't leave me. Please. I need you..." I sobbed, "Joe. I'm so sorry." I walked over to him and held him tight. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead, "I love you so much."

Joe

I woke up the next morning and Nicole wasn't in my arms. I sighed and felt tears. I looked at a note on my nightstand and read it, "Joe. I'm so sorry. But I cheated on you because I was so hurt. But I used someone who you will never forgive and it's all my fault. I made out with Kevin, Joe. I am SO sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me and if you can find it in your heart I'll come back. Until that day, I'm taking myself out of your life for good. God I hate myself. I'm so sorry Joe. I'm so sorry. Love, Nicole." I sobbed. I would forgive her. It would take time to trust her. But I would forgive her. I grabbed a pen and paper and began to write. I titled the song, 'Still In Love With You.'

I had continuously called her for the past three days and she hasn't returned my calls. Kevin sighed, "She told you?" I nodded, "Yeah. You to made out." He sighed, "Joe...we...she took my...I'm sorry." My heart broke. A girl answered, "Hello? Who is this?" I hung up and threw my phone, "I hate you! Don't ever fucking talk to me!" I stormed out of the basement and out of the house. I didn't know what to do. Nicole had sex with Kevin. But I had sex with that girl. Technically that made us even. But I did it with someone she didn't even know. She took my older brother's virginity! I groaned as I made my way to the park. I sat on the swingset and it began to storm. I sobbed. I hated eveything right now. A car pulled up ten minutes later and Nick got out with bloodshot eyes, "We're losing her Joe! She's dying!" My heart broke more than it was. My body was numb. I followed Nick to the car and my parents took us all to the hospital. It was explained to me that Cole's mom called saying that she tried to kill herself and slit her wrists badly. This was my fault.  
I was sitting in the waiting room with Ms. Barton, Kevin, Nick, Frankie, and my parents. I was numb. I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't imagine life without her. The doctor came out and sighed, "Ms. Barton...we're having difficulties stabilizing your daughter. She seems to have completely given up on life. She is stabile right now. One person can go see her." She looked at me, "Joe. You can go sweetie. I know you love her. Don't ask..." I got up and walked to her room. Her lips looked blue and she looked so pale. I sighed and sat next to her bed, grabbing her hand. She was so cold. I was still crying, "Why baby? Please wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and her voice was hoarse, "Danger..." I gasped, "Yes Precious?" She had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much." I sobbed, "I love you too. Please don't leave me." She nodded, "I swear I'll try. Please take me back. I want you. I wanna marry you and have kids and grow old with you..." I nodded, "I will baby. I can't trust you and I know you feel the same. But I love you too so much. God. Don't leave me Nicole." She coughed and I could see large bandaging on her arms, from her wrist to below the elbow area. I cried harder and noticed blood coming through her blue gown. I asked, "Why is blood on your chest?" She lifted her gown and the gauze to reveal stiches in the shape of a big x over her hear, "I tried to cut it out." She put everything back and I got up and kissed her.

Nicole had been moved to Shepphed Pratt Mental Institue for a while. As long as her mental conditions improved she could be released, still being medicated for depression though. I sighed as I got out of Kevin's car. It's been a month and we started to talk. Kevin rolled down the window, "Call when you want me to come get you." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, clinging the roses I got her with the other hand. I walked through the multiple gates and check points until I reached her room. I knocked on the door and she sighed, "Come in." I walked in and closed the door, "Hi baby." She looked pale still and her lips had a light blue tint. She nodded, "Hi baby." I walked over and put the flowers in the empty vase before giving her a kiss. She was laying in bed watching tv. The windows had bars and everything in here was suicidal proof. There wasn't any sharp objects. The vase was even plastic. I sighed and crawled into the bed with her, "I love you." She smiled weakly, "I love you too." She layed her head on my chest, "I hate it here." I felt sad, "You tried to kill yourself over me..." She looked into my eyes, "I know you were done with me. I knew Kevin would tell you." I nodded and kissed her forehead, wrapping my arms around her. 


	4. 04: Walked Away, Again

Cole

When I was released it was another miserable month later. Today was Joe and I's 5 month anniversary. I smiled when he came to get me with his parents. My mom said I could live with the Jonas' still as long as I came to visit her sometimes on the weekends and I agreed. I got into the car and kissed Joe. I waved, "Hi Kev." He nodded and I saw jealousy in Joe's eyes. But it was understandable. I sighed and Kevin drove to the house. The Jonas' greeted me with hugs and they said they were having a barbecue. I smiled and when I looked at the pool I felt sick. Kevin and I had sex there. I looked at Kev to see he was green in the face too. I turned and put my face into Joe's chest, "I'm so glad to be back. I love you Joe." He kissed my forehead, "I love you too baby. What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Nothing. Just...I don't feel too good." He nodded and we sat down at the picnic table. Joe asked, "What do you want to drink babe?" I looked down, "Tea." He nodded and walked inside. Kevin was next to me. Frankie and Nick across from us. Denise and Kevin Sr. at the ends of the table. Joe came back out and sat next to me on the other side. I smild and kissed him, "Thanks." He smiled, "No problem"  
Joe and I were laying in his bed talking. Everyone was already asleep. I sighed and turned, kissing Joe passionately. Joe sighed and I pulled at his boxers. He jumped, "Mmm. No. Not tonight." I raised an eyebrow, "Oh...why not?" Joe shrugged, "We need to build our trust back up. I mean...we did cheat on eachother." I nodded, "Right." I turned and closed my eyes. I waited for about ten minutes and noticed that Joe was lightly snoring. I crawled out of bed and snuck out of his room and out the backdoor. I walked over to the pool and sat on the ledge, putting my feet into the water. I started singing Dilemma by Nelly. "You have a beautiful voice." I jumped and turned around. Kevin was standing there. I patted next to me and he sat down, "You ok?" I shook my head, "No. Joe won't even have sex with me...it's wierd." Kevin nodded, "I know what you mean. Do you uh- regret us?" I looked at our reflection in the water from the moonlight, "I do. I regret us having sex because I am with Joe. But I don't regret it happened. You understand?" He nodded and I kissed his cheek, "Friends?" He smiled, "Friends." I sighed and looked up at the stars, "Beautiful aren't they?" Kevin replied, "Yeah. Like that night." I smirked, "Yeah." I sighed and Kevin asked, "Do you like me?" I looked down, "Yes. But as a friend. I love Joe." He nodded and I stood up, "I should really get to bed. Night Kev." I kissed his forehead and walked inside.

I stretched and slowly opened my eyes. Joe was sitting up, "Where were you last night?" I sat up, "I couldn't sleep. I sat by the pool." He rolled his eyes, "With Kevin?" I nodded, "Yes Joe. Please trust me. I would tell you if something happened. I swear nothing happened. I kissed his forehead goodnight and that was it." Joe nodded but continued to be cold towards me. I sighed and got out of bed. I went over to my purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Joe asked, "Where did you get those?" I retorted, "I looked 18 and a guy at the Citgo sold them to me." I rolled my eyes and walked out back. I sat down on the lawn chair and Joe walked out. He grabbed my cigarettes and threw them into the trash along with my lighter, "What has gotten into you?!" I sighed, "Not you. If you catch my drift. But I need something to take the stress away." Joe bent down in front of me, "Talk to me. Let's hang out. Do something." I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, "You're being cold this morning and last night you didn't even want to touch me..." Joe shook his head, "No babe. I'm just afraid to get close to you after what we did to eachother." I shrugged and he stood up, stretching his hand out, "Come inside." I took his hand and got up, following him inside. I sighed and his parents called out, "We have to leave and we're dropping Frankie off somewhere. See you boys in a few hours. Bye Cole." I heard a door close and Joe smiled, "Want to try again?" I smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

Joe

Cole has been irritably the last month. Our 6 month anniversary was coming up. She was laying in bed and refused to come up for breakfast. I walked into my room, "What's wrong baby?" She groaned, "I have no idea Joe. I can't eat. I can't think about food. I can't even smell food without wanting to throw up. I don't know what's wrong with me." I layed next to her and held her close, rubbing her back. She sighed and buried her face into my chest, "I turn 16 soon and so do you Joe. Kevin is 18 and Nick is 13." I asked, "Yeah...Point to that statement is?" She looked me in the eyes, "You leave for tour next week. Am I coming with you?" I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Yes"  
I opened my eyes and realised that Cole and I had fallen asleep. Maybe she'll feel better. I got up and walked into the kitchen to make her some Ramen. My cooking wasn't great, but I want to try for her. When it was done I walked downstairs and into my room. I placed it next to my bed and kissed her forehead, "Wake up baby." She groaned, "What?" I smiled, "I made you some Ramen, that I HOPE tastes ok." She smiled, "Thanks." She smelled the noodles and her face turned green, "I'm gonna be sick." She got up and ran for my bathroom, emptying her stomach contents into the toilet. I walked over and rubbed her back, "It'll be ok baby." She groaned and sat up, wiping her mouth with toilet paper and flushing the toilet. She got up and grabbed her tooth brush, brushing her teeth. She finished and turned to look at me, "I don't feel good at all." I nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry. Anything I could do?" She shrugged and my mom walked into the bathroom, "Everything ok?" Cole slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I looked my mom in the eyes, "No. There's something wrong. She doesn't feel good. She won't eat at all. She just threw up..." My mom kneeled in front of her, "Let's take you to see a doctor." She nodded and helped her up. I grabbed Cole's hoodie and handed it to her. She was in my plaid pj pants, her black tank top, and now her Slipknot hoodie. She was freezing. I sighed and we headed out to the car.

We sat in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come in. My mom had some errands to run and said to call her when we were done here. I sighed and jumped as I heard a knock on the door. A woman walked in, "Hi. I'm Dr. Lee. What's the problem?" Cole held my hand, "I feel horrible. I threw up this morning. I can't eat, think about food, or smell food without wanting to throw up. I feel really sick." The doctor nodded, "I need to ask you a few questions." She nodded and the doctor continued, "Are you sexually active?" Cole looked down, "Yes." The doctor nodded, "How many people?" Cole seemed to look worse, "2." I knew why. The doctor asked, "Ok. Well...it seems to me that you might be pregnant. We need to run a urine test and a blood test." My heart sank and Cole had tears falling down her cheeks, "Joe don't let go of me. Please." I nodded, "I won't. I promise Nicole." The doctor handed her a cup and she went to the bathroom.  
We waiting about an hour for both tests. The urine test came back negative. The doctor walked in, "I"m afraid the blood test was positive." Cole started to cry. I nodded, "Thanks. Can we go now?" The doctor nodded and I helped Cole up. The doctor handed her the papers and we left. I held Cole's hand as we walked out of the room and out of the hospital. She looked at me, "What do we tell your mom?" I sighed, "I-I don't know Coley bear. Maybe that you have the flu?" Cole nodded and I called my mom. When she got here we tried to act as normal as possible. My mom smiled, "What's the diagnosis?" Cole looked away and I sighed, "She has the flue." My mom nodded, "I see sweetie. When we get home let's get you into bed and get you some hot tea. Joseph hang out with your brothers." Cole interrupted, "NO. Please...I want him to lay with me." My mom nodded and I kissed her forehead.

Cole had falled asleep and I was outside with my guitar. I started to write a new song. It was for her. I loved her so much and I was afraid to lose her. Kevin walked out, "Hey. I found this in the laundry room with Cole's hoodie. You're lucky it was only me who saw it. Ya know...her best friend. Not OUR PARENTS! Joe! What the hell were you two thinking?!" I set the guitar down, "I don't know Kev. I got stupid and it was a mistake. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" I heard a gasp, "Oh...I didn't know that's what you felt." Cole was standing there. She looked so hurt. I got up, "Cole."

2 months later I stood on the stage, "She was all I ever wanted. Shse was all I ever needed and more. She walked out my door. Yeah, she went away. Left me heart in two. Left me standing here, singing all these blues, woo! You left without a single word, not even sorry. It might've hurt worse to hear you say I'm leaving, goodbye. But your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song. I can't forget it, I won't regret it. Cause I'm still in love with you." When we finished the song I had tears in my eyes. I missed Cole. When I woke up that morning she was gone. Again. That was the second time I have chased her away. This time with a part of me growing inside of her. The next song was When You Look Me In the Eyes. The crowd was cheering but it wasn't enough. Nicole wasn't on the side of the stage to smile at me everytime I looked over. It was my mom. She could see that I was heartbroken.  
I was sitting at the interview backstage. The girl smiled, "So how come you aren't as bouncy and goofy as you usually are?" I shrugged, "Becasue it isn't worth it anymore. Nothing is right." I got up and stormed off.

Kevin

Joe stormed out and I sighed, "He hasn't been ok since him and his girlfriend, my best friend, broke up. It's been hard." The girl nodded and our dad walked in, "Times up." We nodded and shook the girls hand, walking out of the room. I pulled out my phone.  
(ring, ring)  
**"Hello?" **_"Hey Coley Bear. It's Kevin." _**"Oh. Hey Kev. What's up?"** I could tell that she had been crying. _"Nothing. Look. I was wondering if you could have lunch. I'll have you flown out and you can finish the tour with us. It'll be a month." _**"Let me call you back."** I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. Joe was going to hate me. I saw my parents and I asked, "Can I fly Nicole and the ba- never mind. Can I fly Nicole out?" My parents nodded and my mom asked, "Does Joe know?" I shook my head and my dad asked, "And the what Kevin?" I looked down, "Don't hate me. Don't tell anyone I told you! Let them come to you please! Nicole is pregnant. Two months. It wasn't the flu. Joe said it was a mistake and that's why Cole left. She walked in on him saying that because he was scared. He hates himself and you can see that he isn't the same. He loves her. She is his one and he is going to marry her. Please don't hate any of us." My parents looked down and I could tell my mom was crying. My dad put his arm around my shoulders, "Let's get the ticket payed for." I nodded and we left my mom there to think.


End file.
